Un Día Normal
by Lirio-Shikatema
Summary: Ha amanecido y deben cumplir con la rutina, levantarse, desayunar, bañarse, trabajar, almorzar… Verse. Besarse. Ser felices. / ShikaTema


Hooola! buenos días de sábadooo! Como dije por ahí, este es un fic que si bien es un One Shot, también puede ser tomado como parte de "Cuando la Guerra Estalla" ya que contiene un ligerillo spoiler para el capítulo 7, aun así, sientase libre de escoger no leer alguna (aunque eso me parta el alma T-T) debido a que no son codependientes.

Por otro lado...

Este fic fue complicado, describir rutinas si que es difícil tal y como lo dijo ArcanaMoon el escritor de un fic llamado Shika no Kazku (No sé si hay conductos regulares para citar, así que lo hago de esta forma), es más difícil que escribir cosas extraordinarias por lo que es fácil caer en lo aburrido. Esta persona hizo un excelente trabajo relatando la rutina diaria de Shikaku y si que fue difícil para mi hacer algo similar especialmente porque soy de las personas que prefieren los fics dinámicos y con mucha interacción y dialogo, cosa que casi no hice jajajaja.

Quiero dar credito a la persona que realizó la imagen... todas las imágenes en realidad, pero no conozco su fuente, he querido hacer mis propios dibujos pero siempre se me olvida, ya espero ponerme seria y solo poner mis creaciones para no tener esa cuestión de no darle crédito a quien lo merece, además quiero darle crédito a **ArcanaMoon** porque de ahí nació el deseo de hacer una rutina. Sin más preámbulos, ahí les va. Disfrútenlo.

.

 **Un día normal**

 **.**

El día iluminaba su rostro de nuevo. **Temari** se levantó siendo consiente que aquella persona a quien amaba aún estaba durmiendo y prefirió dejarlo así. El clima era bochornoso, por lo cual decidió ir rápidamente a tomar una ducha antes de ir a trabajar.

El agua era deliciosa sobre su piel y con la esponja acarició cada parte de su cuerpo detallando cada curva sintiéndose satisfecha. En cuanto sintió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, se permitió salir envuelta en una toalla a desayunar algo rápido pero muy saludable; miró el reloj sabiendo que se le hacía tarde, así que fue a vestirse con aquella muda holgada que alejaba las miradas problemáticas, aquella muda que había empezado a usar desde hacía algunos meses, aquella muda que ocultaba su figura.

.

 **.**

 **Shikamaru** se despertó en la oscuridad presintiendo un vacío, ya sabía que ella no estaba a su lado pero aun así la buscó entre las mantas. Quejándose como siempre fue a bañarse, el agua estaba ligeramente más fría que el clima lo cual lo hizo estremecer y prefirió que aquello fuera rápido. En cuanto salió se puso lo primero que encontró para después comer lo que fuera que había en la cocina y vio que aquella mujer problemática como siempre le había preparado algo rico y saludable.

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de llegar a trabajar, Temari prefirió hacer algunas compras. El mercado tenía como siempre ese fuerte olor a especias y a calor. Sabía lo que necesitaría en su cocina para preparar un delicioso almuerzo en ese día especial para ese vago, hizo memoria de lo que necesitaba y de lo que ya había comprado antes para no llevar peso extra o de lo contrario habría sido en vano haber dejado su enorme abanico en casa. Cuando tuvo lo que necesitó caminó contenta hacía el domo del Kage para iniciar su jornada laboral, nadie la criticaría por llegar tarde, pero prefería no abusar.

.

.

 **Él** caminó con parsimonia por las calles de la aldea, no quería hacer nada, pero debía terminar rápido si quería llegar a tiempo al almuerzo. Miró a lo lejos cómo el edificio Hokage iba creciendo a medida que se acercaba y en cuanto entró a su oficina resopló tranquilo al notar que no había tanto por hacer cómo se esperaba, un código por aquí, un código por allá, revisar correspondencia, manejar datos, bla, bla, bla, su día es tan fácil hoy. Terminó tan rápido que decidió jugar una partida de Shogi contra si mismo, ¡quien lo diría! El negro va ganando.

.

.

 **Temari** ni quería mirar su correspondencia. Había tanto por hacer que temía tener que quedarse encerrada todo el día para terminar, pero a medida que avanzaba, agradecía que su hermano fuera ordenado y eficaz, por lo que a ella no le llegó mucho trabajo de su parte, aun así como embajadora, debía manejar los dilemas con otras aldeas. Ya no quería trabajar más, quería ver a su vago holgazán que seguramente ahora estaba observando nubes o jugando contra sí mismo, pero no se adelantaría a buscarlo. Primero debía preparar todo, quería darle un almuerzo rico solo porque así le nació del corazón y de sus entrañas.

Siendo las 10 am decidió que ya era hora, debía llevarlo todo y llegar a aquel hogar que ama con todo su corazón. Sale de su oficina y saluda a quien ve con una peculiar sonrisa en su cara mientras se dirige fuera del edificio lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permite.

.

.

No sabe cuanto ha dormido, pero se alegra de que nadie lo haya molestado diciendo que tenía más trabajo, cuando mira que se acerca el medio día se levanta de un salto a poner cada cosa en su lugar, pone notas sobre las carpetas para que en caso de que alguien las vaya a necesitar no deban llamarlo por el resto del día. Sale más rápido de lo que llegó en la mañana sintiendo como la fresca brisa lo golpea, no quiere mirar a nadie a los ojos con temor a que lo quieran solicitar para algo, casi corre por las calles de su aldea y evitando ser visto por alguien, corre lo más rápido posible para internarse en la profundidad del bosque de su clan.

.

.

Sin animo de presumir, pero aquella comida está para morirse!, huele tan bien, que está apunto de devorarla toda ella misma, pero se detiene, detiene ese impulso natural de querer comer todo lo que su cuerpo le pide o de lo contrario arruinará la sorpresa, él no debe tardar en llegar, así que abre las puertas y ventanas esperando permearse de la frescura que siente sin poder evitar sentir nostalgia.

.

.

Aquello tiene la marca personal de Temari, el viento ha arrastrado hasta él el aroma de una deliciosa comida y corre a su encuentro.

Temari en cuanto lo ve, lo mira ceñuda.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – dice con los brazos cruzados y topeteando el piso con su pie.

\- Ay mujer problemática, no me vengas a reprochar ahora, muero de hambre y huelo algo rico por aquí. – Dijo caminando hacia ella.

\- Podría comerlo todo yo sola por tu tardanza.

\- Entonces no te darías el gusto de oírme decir lo rico que cocinas – dijo ya cerca de ella besando sus labios – además sabes que no te lo comerías sola – dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante ella acariciando su abultado vientre por encima de esa holgada ropa, ella se estremeció ante el contacto sintiéndose complacida así que acarició su cabeza esperando al momento en que a ese vago le diera por levantarse para poder comer juntos al fin.

\- Como digas Shika, pero levanta tu vago trasero que nos morimos de hambre – Dijo levantándolo con suavidad de su coleta y palmeando sobre su vientre a su ya inquieto bebé.

Cómo fue prometido, la comida estaba deliciosa, él sin embargo tuvo que abstenerse de comer su porción completa solo por ver la felicidad de Temari quien descuidadamente se iba sirviendo de más dejándolo a él con casi nada, pero Shikamaru lejos de reprocharla comprendía que a ella solo le faltaba práctica para comprender que aquella cena no era para dos, sino para tres. Él ya lo había asumido hacía varios meses, por lo cual debía llevar ración doble de dangos y castañas. A Temari le brillan los ojos al ver tal regalo, casi pareciera que olvidaba que él siempre que podía le traía esa sorpresa.

Finalizada la cena salen al portón de la casa a mirar las montañas, aquel país es hermoso y le brinda tranquilidad a ambos, solo los acompaña el barullo de las aves y la certeza de que no hay nadie cerca que los moleste en kilómetros a la redonda; se sientan en ese cómodo futón que por orden de Temari, Shikamaru tuvo que sacar para que estuvieran cómodos mirando el cielo. Hablan de su día y de la semana que han vivido, los temas parecen no querer acabar, pero tras unas horas terminan siempre hablando de lo de siempre: ¿Cómo está el bebé? ¿Se parecerá más a él o a ella? ¿Será niño o niña? ¿Cómo será su personalidad? ¿Qué país le gustará más? ¿Querrá ser un ninja? ¿Las vitaminas han servido? Y cuando las miles de preguntas son respondidas con supuestos, empiezan entonces los cuentos de Shikamaru, porque al bebé no le gusta cuando canta, prefiere la voz de Temari, así que su papá se conforma con contarle historias fantásticas y acariciarlo. Temari entonces se despoja de gran parte de las ropas anchas, de tal forma que Shikamaru puede sentir piel con piel los movimientos del pequeño que tiene ya más de _cinco meses._

Pero la noche está llegando. Se miran a los ojos y él seca la silenciosa lágrima que se escurre por la mejilla de su amada. Se levantan en silencio y ordenan el lugar, se dan la libertad de jugar con la espuma de jabón que crean mientras lavan los platos y mientras ella seca, él recoge el futón para ponerlo dentro del armario.

\- ¿Cerraste las ventanas? – pregunta Temari acomodando el ultimo plato.

\- Si, hace un rato, ya todo está asegurado. – Dice rodeando su cintura por detrás y besando su cabeza. Ella se gira y pone las manos sobre los fornidos brazos de Shikamaru, lo besa tiernamente y sabiendo que él pierde la noción del tiempo, pasa sus húmedas manos dentro del cuello de la camisa haciéndolo brincar por el frio. – Arg, que problemática.

Permanecen abrazados un rato más, dando ligeros besos por aquí y por allá, pero aunque ella no lo diga, él sabe que está cansada de estar levantada.

\- Debes ir a descansar problemática.

\- Aquí el vago eres tu, no yo.

\- Pues al parecer será un gen dominante en el bebé porque sé que estás cansada.

\- Arg, _problemático. –_ se queja ella – Te advierto Shikamaru, si este bebé sale igual de perezoso que tú, le va a ir mal.

\- Igual que me fue a mí con mi problemática madre. Sobrevivirá. - ella lo golpea suavemente en el estomago para abrirse paso y tomar sus cosas. Agradece no tener tanto peso como cuando llegó a la casa.

\- Debemos irnos, está tarde. – él resopla.

\- Tienes razón.

Sin decir más apagan las pocas luces que debido a la creciente noche habían alcanzado a prender, él cierra la puerta asegurándose de que nadie entrará en su ausencia.

Caminan en silencio hacia una roca en el bosque, aquella roca tiene dos sellos de transportación, uno tiene el símbolo de Konoha y otro de Sunna.

\- ¿Estarás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- Sabes que estaré bien. – dijo en un tono rudo.

\- ¿Nadie lo nota? – dice acariciando el vientre.

\- No, nadie, ni mis hermanos. Aún está pequeño. – ambos sonríen. ciertamente, la pancita no es muy notoria.

\- En un par de meses solicitaré una misión a tu aldea como un aldeano común o un comerciante, debes tomarla tú. Será una misión de larga duración, dándonos el tiempo para que nazca y sepamos qué hacer.

\- ¿Si es una buena idea? Será caro solicitar eso. No soy una ninja cualquiera. – dijo presumiendo.

\- No te preocupes, he ahorrado todo este tiempo. Yo también tendré que salir de "misión".

\- No es necesario, es un país tranquilo, podrías solo venir a visitarme a diario.

\- No te dejaré aquí sola todo ese tiempo Tema. A pesar de que el país de las flores sea tranquilo sigue siendo ajeno a nosotros.

\- Llorón, más bien vámonos, hablamos luego de esto.

Y dándose un casto beso en los labios, realizaron los sellos con las manos, tocaron cada uno su respectivo pergamino y cuando abrieron los ojos cada uno estaba donde _debía estar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shikamaru** caminó en silenció, al pasar por la floristería, Ino lo saludó con alegría.

\- Shikamaru, hola, estábamos hablando justamente de ti – él entró al lugar notando que Sai estaba ahí.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y de que hablaban?

\- Bueno, nos preguntábamos por Temari, hace tiempo que no viene por aquí. – dijo Sai.

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

\- Bueno, tú siempre la acompañabas, ponías la excusa de que eres su guía. - Dijo Ino

\- ¿Excusa?

\- ¡Claro! Es más que obvio que te gusta. Dime, ¿no se han escrito? ¿O algo?

\- No seas problemática, claro que no, estoy bastante ocupado para eso. Además, creo que ya tiene pareja allá en Sunna. Un Damiyo.

\- Jumm, si claro.

\- ¿Y cómo llegaron al tema? – ambos se miraron intentando recordar hasta que a Ino se le esclareció la memoria.

\- Ah, ya recuerdo, hablábamos de flores – dijo señalando lo obvio – y le contaba a Sai que a Temari le encantaba llevar jazmines y lirios a Sunna. Ya sabes que darle la próxima vez que venga. – Él giró los ojos y sin ánimos de seguir ahí, se despidió yéndose.

Cuando llegó a casa, sabía que su madre estaba terminando de preparar la cena, aún le era extraño no ver a su padre en la mesa haciendo un sudoku y bebiendo la pequeña ración de sake que su madre le permitía.

\- Hola Shikamaru – saludó su madre - ¿desayunaste bien esta mañana?

\- Si mamá, gracias.

\- Jum estoy segura que si no te lo dejo preparado no comes nada.

\- Hubiera comprado algo.

\- No siempre estaré ahí, en días como hoy que me toca irme al invernadero me gustaría estar tranquila sabiendo que comes bien. Ya tienes 17 años, responsabilízate.

\- Si mamá. – No tenía ánimos de discutir.

\- Ahora ve a lavarte las manos. Ya voy a servir.

.

.

 **Temari** llegó a casa más cansada de lo que quería admitir. Ya no podía seguir evitando el tomarse las vitaminas que le recetaron, si Shikamaru se diera cuenta que era tan descuidada se enojaría mucho.

Examinó su casa superficialmente. Si mal no sabía, su hermano Kankuro estaría en su taller y Gaara…

La luz bajo la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage estaba iluminada así que se acercó. Tocó la puerta y esperó la señal que le permitió entrar.

\- Hola Gaara, ¿que haces trabajando aquí? La casa es para descansar. – Dijo regañándolo.

\- Solo termino de revisar unas cosas que salieron a última hora.

\- ¿No puede esperar para mañana?

\- No lo creo.

\- Bien, como quieras ¿ya cenaste?

\- Si, gracias. – Temari entonces se dispuso a salir pero la voz de su hermano la detuvo – Temari, aprovecho que estás aquí, tienes una misión mañana – Temari lo miró asombrada.

\- ¿Misión? ¿De que tipo?

\- Lo de siempre, es diplomática, llevar y traer papeles y ser nuestra representante, solo será un día, máximo dos.

\- Humm, ya veo, será fácil. - dijo tomando el pergamino oficial de la misión. – ¿En donde será? – dijo revisando.

\- El Rayo.

\- Bien, partiré a primera hora.

\- Saldrás a las nueve, para darme tiempo de gestionar los escoltas.

\- No será necesario.

\- Siempre debes tener escoltas, Temari. Vas al Rayo, no a Konoha.

\- Bien, solo uno entonces, y que no me moleste.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Que pr… precavido eres. Si se tarda en llegar me voy sola. Será tan fácil que ni llevaré mi abanico - dijo riendo.

.

Fin.

.

Hola! Sé que será un shot difícil de comprender en un principio y que probablemente no sea de esos que a una le dan ganas de releer mil veces, así que aquí estoy por si quieren salir de dudas.

Como mencioné al principio, fue difícil, pero quería dejar este spoiler del siguiente Capitulo de "cuando la guerra estalla" en caso de que la estén leyendo y quieran tener una idea de lo que ocurrirá, si se imaginan algo, siéntanse libres de compartirlo.

¿Y bien? ¿opiniones?¿tomate?¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué fue lo más enredado? ¿les funciona como shot independiente, o sin darme cuenta se complemente necesariamente?

Les mando una fuerte abrazo! :*


End file.
